


teddy bear with raspberry filling

by cock_guzzling_sidon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Gen, Menstruation, Modern Era, Parent Dracule Mihawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon
Summary: Mihawk prepares for everything.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk & Perona
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	teddy bear with raspberry filling

**Author's Note:**

> Corazon and Dracule is in the background.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over ‘One Piece’ not all I profiting from this.

Flipping her mattress won't cover the stain. Perona digs through her dresser with growing desperation. Her father is prompt; having already removed her laundry. Normally adorable, her underwear drawer is now mocking her, promising to be ruined by the monthly blood. 

Even worse? In the solo bathroom? Her minuscule area has diminished into pathetic pads. Little strength remains in its wings. 

Resigned, she trudges toward the bathroom. A weak pad is better than bunched up toilet paper, and Zoro should be awake. He owes her a ride, damn whatever his training routine commands. Perona’s nearly there when he interrupts her with a platter in hand. 

“I recognize the urge to indulge in sugar and other garbage. Doing so will aggravate cramping. Cora relies on these and claims dark chocolate will help as well. Have some water with these painkillers and write down the precise second. It is important to take them on a schedule.” 

Her favorite chocolate? In a bear shape? On a better Sunday, it might have a raspberry filling, something to spill down its neck when she bites into it. Perona won’t complain, though, snagging it as he raises his eyebrows expectantly. 

“I also need…” 

“I have spare.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am fed by bookmarking, commenting, and the kudos.


End file.
